


La Reine du rire

by MrsSarabiHolmes



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSarabiHolmes/pseuds/MrsSarabiHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est décidé : Harley ne sera plus le jouet du Joker. Elle se retournera contre lui et sera son plus grand malheur. Il est temps qu'elle prenne sa place et mette fin à cette relation toxique. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Reine du rire

**Author's Note:**

> Bien le bonjour ! J’espère que vous aimerez cette fanfic comme je me suis amusée à l’écrire. Si vous le pouvez, laissez un commentaire ; c’est toujours apprécié ! Merci.
> 
> Disclaimer : Harley Quinn, le Joker et l’univers de Batman ne m’appartiennent pas, malheureusement. Par contre, cette idée de fan fiction et ma façon d’écrire ces personnages, si.

Harley en avait plus qu’assez.

Tous les coups, les insanités, les paroles blessantes et dénigrantes, les divers sévices… La violence domestique, quoi.

Elle était dans un certain état de transe ou tous les mots et cris du Joker résonnaient en arrière-plan sans véritablement la toucher. Elle avait l’impression que tout était en sourdine et que l’air vibrait. Ses yeux se plissèrent et sa mâchoire se serra.

_Il est temps._

Une voix (peut-être la sienne) dans sa tête lui dit de passer à l’action. Harley agrippa son bat de baseball appuyé contre le trône du Joker, puis infligea le pire des coups à son _pudding_. Le bat entra en contact avec la tête du Joker qui, sous l’impact, tomba de sa chaise. Affalé sur le sol et sans l’ombre d’un sourire, il cria à ses subordonnés d’agir.

Personne ne bougea.

\- Salaud ! C’est pour tout ce que tu m’as fait subir. Oh, et tu ne les paies pas assez. RAH ! Harley dit entre ses dents, avec un regard des plus sombres qu’elle eut jamais eu.

Harley en avait marre de n’être que le jouet du Joker ; celui qu’il pouvait briser et lancer contre le mur quand cela lui chantait. Elle n’acceptait plus d’être son souffre-douleur, une vulgaire victime de ses rouages diaboliques et pervers. Parce que c’était la vérité. Pour lui, elle n’était qu’une autre femme sans importance. Eh bien, elle lui montrerait sa véritable valeur !

Le Joker se mit à rire à gorge déployée et Harley se demanda, les sourcils froncés, comment elle avait bien pu tomber amoureuse de cet être ridicule. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Non, pas de l’amour. De l’innocence, un très mauvais jugement, mais surtout de l’attirance toxique. L’intérêt professionnel qu’elle lui portait était démesuré et malsain en tant qu’ancienne psychiatre. Elle s’en rendait bien compte maintenant. Il ne lui restait plus qu’une solution pour s’en sortir : mettre fin à cette relation nocive de la façon la plus radicale et inhumaine qu’elle connaisse. Et après des années passées auprès du Joker, elle la connaissait bien, voire la maitrisait même. Cette solution ? Le meurtre commis de sang froid.

Harley avait beau continuer de le frapper, il riait de plus belle. Un bruit sourd retentit quand le nez du Joker se brisa. Son visage et ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang et ses rires n’étaient plus que des gargouillis inquiétants. Elle se sentait en pouvoir. Elle allait finalement bien ! Après toutes ces années d’humiliation, de douleur et de faux amour, elle prenait enfin le dessus sur ce vaurien. Harley soupira de soulagement et s’étira avant de planter son regard noir dans celui vague du Joker.

\- Tu me fais pitié, lui cracha-t-elle à la figure.

Elle laissa tomber son bat près du Joker ; du sang lui gicla sur les bottes et les bas de couleur rouge et noire. Une partie éloignée d’elle-même était horrifiée par ce qu’elle était en train de faire à son _puddin’_ , mais sa rage était telle qu’elle la repoussa avec force. Harley, dégoutée autant par elle-même que le Joker, leva le pied et le frappa à plusieurs reprises. Un faible rire, puis un bruit écœurant se firent entendre. Elle s’arrêta. Le silence régnait, accompagné d’un malaise général. L’air était lourd et tendu. Était-ce la fin ?

_Bien sûr que non ! Ce n’est que le début._

Harley ria de sa voix enfantine. Peu importe à qui cette voix appartenait, elle avait bien raison. Harley se pencha au-dessus du corps de son ancien ami de cœur et l’observa pendant un bon moment. Ce qu’il était beau et ringard à la fois… Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, alors autant en tirer profit au maximum ! Elle émit un petit son d’agacement, puis mit ses mains sur ses hanches. Harley s’attendait presque à le voir se relever en criant « surprise ! ». Elle niait fortement à elle-même son faible désir que le Joker réagisse de quelque façon que ce soit. Incertaine quant à sa mort (il était si bon à ces petits jeux !), Harley ramassa son bat de baseball et lui en asséna d’autres coups.

\- Il est mort, m’dame, lui dit un de ses sbires.

\- Mais je le sais très bien ! lui cria-t-elle sans daigner le regarder. Si tu parles encore une fois, je te tue.

La réalité commençait peu à peu à s’installer dans son esprit : le Joker n’était plus. La violence, la peine, les cris et la peur… tout cela avait disparu en un souffle. Le dernier du Joker. Ses mains tremblaient, mais elle se ressaisit. Cette icône de la blague était morte par sa faute. L’ennemi juré de Batman avait péri par la main de sa petite amie. Quelle ironie ! Quelle bonne blague ! Mr. J l’aurait adorée.

_Assez parlé de lui._

Harley arrêta soudainement de frapper et serra l’arme encore plus fort. Elle grinçait les dents à la vue du Joker mort. _Finalement_. Elle se redressa avec fierté et se dirigea vers le trône. Il était temps de prendre ce qui lui revenait de droit. Elle était tombée amoureuse de son esprit tordu ; elle avait appris auprès du meilleur. C’était maintenant à son tour de briller.

Elle fit un petit saut vers l’avant tout en rigolant et s’assit sur le trône. Elle déposa le bat de baseball à sa gauche, puis regarda droit devant elle comme si elle y voyait un ennemi ou bien son propre avènement. Avec une certaine nostalgie de son amour perdu et son espoir pour le futur, Harley déclara avec un rire fou :

\- Je suis la reine du rire. Alors, qu’on m’appelle Harley _Queen_.


End file.
